The Adventure of a Hunter: Upbringing and Training
by Darth Eviscerus
Summary: This is about a hunter from World of Warcraft named Adigallia. This is her trials and tribulations from growing up in The Barrens to her training in the Hunter's Guild.


I was born in the Crossroads to a great Mother, Cutasaka Bonechewer, and a great Father, Agark Bonechewer. They were killed during an Alliance raid on the Crossroads when I was young. Throughout most of my childhood, I roamed the Barrens as a orphan. I only killed when I needed to, whether is was for clothing or food. One day, I came across a small cub laying next to his dead mother and father. I gave him some food and water, and that day I befriended the small cub. The one thing that brought us together was, we were both orphans. At first he was wary, but with a few days, he grew to like me. After that we were instant friends.

That day I told him, "You need a name. I'm going to say some names. If you like one, shake your head like this....", I nodded up and down, I continued," If you don't like it, shake your head like this......". I shook my head side to side.

"Do you understand?", I inquired.

The cub nodded in agreement.

"Yay, ha ha ha," I giggled as I scratched him under the chin, "Ok, how about Scruffy?"

He shook his head side to side.

"George?"

Side to side again.

"Fluffy?"

The cub shook his head side to side furiously.

"Damien?"

The cub looked at me intently, smiles, and shook his head up and down enthusiastically and licked my face.

"Damien, it is then!"

After that we were inseparatable, I taught him everything he needed to know to survive. He even taught me some things, too. Then one year later, Damien and I were sleeping after a long day of hunting. Some masked men attacked us and killed Damien right in front of me. "NOOOOOOOOOO!", I screamed. I let out a beastial roar and threw myself at one of them and shoved my bone sword through his neck, as his blood splattered on my face. I licked my lips and tasted the blood. That sent me into a blood fury. Another one lunged at me, I side-stepped and swiped my sword at him, slicing his arm. He swung at me and I parried. His onslaught was fast, a little to fast, and cut me across my right eye, leaving a vertical slit. I let out another scream and kicked him in the face, stunning him. While he was stunned, i swung with all my might and spilled his guts on the ground. I stood there for a second, relishing the disembowelment. I felt a sharp thud against my head, and everything went black as I hit the ground.

-To Be Continued-

When I awoke, I found myself in a weird place with a huge building in front of me. This place looked a little familiar, but I couldn't really tell. A burly orc walked out the front door of the building and said, "Come inside, please."

I just lost it and wept uncontrollably thinking about Damien. I got up and headed inside, crying as I went. I entered the main area, on the left side there was a book in a glass case. A plaque on the case read, " The Hunter's Guild Charter. DO NOT TOUCH!" I continued looking around, taking in my surroundings, and noticing nothing else of interest. I walked up to the front desk and he handed me a book. I read the cover and it said, "Hunter's Guild Charter". Then the orc said, "You have been chosen to become a hunter. Please read the Charter and come back when you are ready to join and we will train you."

I walked out the main door and found a nearby tree. I thought, "This is for you, Damien. Rest in peace, my friend. I will miss you," and I started reading. I sat under that tree until I finished the book. I got up and when a little ways outside of town and noticed a small graveyard. I walked to the graveyard and found some wood and made a memorial for Damien. "I will miss you always, my friend." As I said that a tear came to my eye. I gave him a moment of silence, and walked back into town towards the Hunter's Guild. I pushed open the door, and walked inside and up to the front desk. I told them, "I will join on one condition.."

"What's the condition?", the attendant asked.

"What town am I in?", I responded.

"You are in Razor Hill," replied the orc.

"Ok, since you answered my question. Where do I sign up?", I asked.

"Right here, and here, and here," he said as he pointed to three different spots on the parchment. I signed were I was told to.

"Done!", I exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Hunter's Guild. Now I will show you to your room. This is your room while you are here training with the guild," he droned like he had said this many times before. I followed him to the room. He added, " Tomorrow, you will start your training. Your teacher will be Rexxar. So be in the courtyard at dawn. Farewell and good luck."

He bowed and left. I didn't have anything to unpack, so I left my room and set out to explore the Hunter's Guild. It was quite and expansive building with the works. I was really hungry, ao I decided to get some grub from the mess hall. After eating, I was tired and went back to my room. I got undressed, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.I was awoken to a knock at the door. I threw a glance at the window and noticed it was getting light out. So I crawled out of bed, got dressed, and headed out to the courtyard to meet Rexxar. Upon walking into the courtyard I hear, "Adigallia Bonechewer! Front and center!"

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I happened to notice a massive orc looking at me and pointing at me. I ran over to him and said, "You must be Rexxar," and reached my right arm out and we grasped forearms.

"From hereon in, you will listen to me. Do what I tell you to do. The things I will be teaching will be as follows: I will teach you how to hunt, how to tame a pet, how to train said pet, how to properly skin a beast how to cut the meat to feed your pet," Rexxar explained, "I will teach you how to hunt with many different weapons, including guns and bows. Any questions?"

"None, just eager to get started," I replied. Within the first two weeks, he taught me how a hunter fights in combat. At the end of everyday, we would have a sparring session. We would fight against each other. One day, we were sparring and I was getting furious that I couldn't take him down. So I thought, " What if I mixed my style and the style he taught me. That should catch him off guard and I could take him down." So I changed my stance a little bit, and I seen the look on his face for a split second. When I seen that look, I exploded on him. With him not expecting me to throw myself at him, I did catch him off guard, he stumbled backwards, and I tackled him to the ground.

"You weren't expecting that were you, Rexxar?" I asked as I rolled off of him.

"No, I wasn't. What you did was very unorthodox. And from this point on, I want you to start developing this style. I see it working well for you in the future," he explained.

We both laughed, and I got up. That ended that day of the training. I left the courtyard, heading for the mess hall in search of food. On the way there, I turned the corner and bumped into something I have never seen before. He was big, hairy, and had the face of a cow.

"What are you?" I asked in a frightening way.

"I'm a Tauren. My name is Khuud. I just started here," he said.

"I'm sorry, I have just never seen one of your kind before. I'm very sorry if I sound disrespectful," I explained.

"No, not at all." he responded.

"Ok, let's go get some grub," I said.

From that point on we were friends. We did everything together, except training. He has his trainer and I had mine. We even worked odd jobs together around town. We were inseperable. One day, we were hanging out on our day off. Everytime I looked at Khuud, I would get this funny feeling inside of me. On that day, I developed my first crush. Rexxar and I trained for the next year and I was coming along nicely with my training. The same went for my relationship with Khuud. A week earlier, my relationship with Khuud went to the next level. I had just gained the rank of Master Marksman in bows and guns. I ran right up to Khuud and threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. When I felt his big arms come around me, I just melted. I felt so safe being in his arms, and I couldn't help myself, I just looked up and kissed him. (Sorry gotta wipe some tears away.) It was my first kiss and it was amazing. Another 3 months later, I was nearing the end of my training. I was feeling great. Khuud and I were kissing for hours on end at the end of each day. My training was going great. (More tears.) I had just returned from spending the night out in the wilderness, as part of my training. Before I left, I had made an agreement with Khuud to meet in the Library when I returned. So I went and ate some breakfast and headed to the Library. I had just really gotten into this book I was reading, when I got some unexpected company. I looked up to see Khuud, but it was Rexxar.

"Hey Rexxar!" I said.

"Adi, I have some bad news," he said as he took a seat.

I got a sick feeling in my stomach and a mean expression on my face, "SAY IT!!", I shouted menacingly.

"Well, last night we were attacked by some Knights of the Ebon Blade or Scourge, as you might know them by. They killed two people and injured twomore. We think they were here for you but they took........." his voice trailed off.

"WHO DID THEY TAKE!!!!" I yelled.

"They took Khuud." he told me.

"But, but, but.......why?", I stammered.

"I don't know. But please, Adi, I beg you, don't do anything rash," he pleaded.

I started crying and ran out of the Library. I continued to run. I ran to the place where I had spent the night. I stayed there to regroup and get my focus back. It really hurt to lose Khuud, it really hurt. (I'm fighting back tears as I right this.) But, I needed to get back to my training. I had two days left. So, I collected myself and headed back to The Hunter's Guild. I found Rexxar and explained everything, why I did what I did. I even told him I wanted to finish my training, and that its what Khuud would have wanted. Even though I only had two days left, I threw myself into my training. I gave 300 percent, I pushed myself to my limits to the point of exhaustion, but I kept going. I could tell Rexxar was suprised. On my graduation day, Rexxar suprised me with a present. It was a tiger cub but he was white with black stripes. I knew his name when I first looked at him, Reaver. After the ceremony, Rexxar told me I needed to continue my training and that I should head south to the Valley of Trials and look for an orc name Kalthunk. With that said, we hugged and aid our goodbyes. I headed to my roomto gather my things. While I was gathering my things, I found a letter with my name on it. I opened it up and it read:

Adi,

It's been a blast training you. You have been my greatest student since I started training here. My training time here, like yours, has come to an end. About a week ago, I got a letter from the Innkeeper in Shadowprey Village needing my help. So when you hit season 40, head there and find me. Until then, Keep Safe and Happy Hunting.

Rexxar

P.s. You can't take any pets to the Valley of Trials. So stable Reaver, and you will be able to use him when you hit season 10. That's when you can use Reaver.

Rexxar

I finished his letter and smiled. I finished gathering my stuff, picked up Reaver and headed out. I said bye to everyone and thanks for everything and walked out the front door. I headed toward the stables just as Rexxar instructed. Once I got Reaver stabled, I walked out of Razor Hill towards the Valley of Trials. My career as a Hunter was now officially under way!

-To Be Continued-


End file.
